


Rumors

by Glass Wolf (tlanon)



Series: Disillusionment Verse [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-29
Updated: 2007-08-29
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf
Summary: Romilda has given up on Harry Potter, now she plans to some day marry Oliver Wood the keeper of Puddlemire united.





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Rumors

Romilda Vane finished decorating her section of the dorm room with posters of Oliver Wood. Her cousins had insisted she accompany them to a Puddlemire United game and she had decided that Oliver Wood was the perfect future father of her children. She had planned things out perfectly once she was done with school she would become a reporter and offer to write his biography then he'd fall for her and they'd live happily ever after. She had decided all this and finally given up on Harry Potter who while he was back for his final year only seemed to have eyes for Ginny Weasley. Though what he saw in her she didn't know.

Happily leaving the dorm room, she heard some of the other girls talking just beyond the stairs. "Did you see what Romilda was putting up in her room?" she stopped out of sight to listen after all knowing what others thought about you was important to maintaining a good social image. After the other girls asked what the speaker spoke again. "She's putting up posters of Oliver Wood the keeper for Puddlemire united all around her bed."

"So she's finally given up on Potter and set her sights on another celebrity." Someone else said. Romilda was furious they were acting as if she was a celebrity chaser which was silly she just had good taste. "She certainly does fall for guys she'll never ever get." The person said again adding. "I mean if the rumors are true she could throw herself at him naked and he'd turn her down."

"What rumors?" Another girl asked and Romilda agreed she had to hear them because she hadn't had time to get all the gossip on her future husband yet. She waited as several others asked to here them.

"My cousin plays for the Montrose Magpies, and he swears it's well known that Wood is a poof." She was scandalized Oliver Wood was a quidditch player and quidditch players were too manly to be that way. She heard several other girls voice descent. "Oh really how come he's never dated anyone, you can't tell me a good-looking bloke like that doesn't have women throwing themselves at him." Romilda had to admit that was a good point but no she insisted he just hadn't met the right girl yet.

"You know I did see a blind item in the last Witch Weekly that said a famous quidditch star was scene kissing his boyfriend after a game the previous week." She said in a whisper. "Puddlemire United did have a game that week." Romilda was horrified Witch Weekly's blind items were always true and she was usually so good at guessing them. Romilda couldn't take it any more. So she loudly stomped around the corner asking the girls what they were discussing. She thought how lousy they were at coming up with lies they should have been mostly honest just changed the quidditch player it's what she would have done.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
